Determining object location for detected objects has a variety of uses and applications such as asset management, road inspection, railroad track inspection, etc. For example, according to recent safety statistics published by the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA), the total damage caused by all reported derailment accidents in the US amounts to hundreds of millions of dollars annually, more than 10% of which is due to track problems. For safety and efficiency reasons, railroad track inspection for physical defects and irregularities is required to be performed on a regular basis in order to maintain a high standard of track condition. Railroad track inspection generally includes a wide variety of specific tasks, ranging from locating and evaluating the condition of different rail components (tie plates, anchors, joint bars, etc.) to monitoring rail surfaces, alignments and curvatures, to detecting multi-tie spiking and anchoring non-compliance.